


Final Fantasy One-Shots

by arlene28



Category: Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: Based on Tumblr Prompt 169- "What a pretty sight."





	1. Prompt (Gladio/Female Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Tumblr Prompt 169- "What a pretty sight."

Prompt 169

“Ma’am, you can’t be here!” A guard states, stepping in front of me.

“You have two seconds to get my Mate or I burst in there!” I growl, seeing his eyes widen.

“Damn! I’ll get him straight away!” The guard exclaims, catching my scent.

I growl at him and he runs off to the King’s chambers. I moan in pain, clutching at my abdomen. The doors swing open and a dismayed Gladio comes rushing out.

“Babe, what are you doing here?! You should be at home!” He gasps, rushing up to me.

“I’m in heat and my Mate is away from home!” I snarl at him.

“I have to help Noct!” He growls in frustration.

I feel tears fill my eyes and I get even angrier. I understand he has important duties for King Noctis but dammit he’s my Alpha and he’s supposed to take care of me at these times!

“Fine! Stay here then! I’ll find an Alpha that knows how to take care of their Omega! There’s plenty of them to choose from!” I hiss, gesturing to the Alphas that have been attracted by my scent.

Gladio flinches and looks shocked but I’m beyond caring right now. I turn away and saunter up to the Alphas that are crowding the end of the hall. There’s instantly hands all over me as the Alphas try to help me, to take care of me. I let my Omega instincts take over, whining as one of them nuzzles at my scent glands. A loud growl sounds out and the males all step back as Gladio picks me up and storms to our private quarters. I nuzzle into his neck with a hum.

“You’re MY Omega.” He growls, the sound rumbling through his whole body.

“Prove it.” I whisper.

He puts me down, pushing me against the wall roughly. I gasp as my back hits it and then he’s tearing at my clothes. I reach out to him but he grabs my wrists and slams them against the wall by my head.

“Gladio!” I mewl, trying to arch against him.

“Mine!” He snarls, pulling me to the bed.

I land on my back and immediately present for him. He stands over me, slowly removing his own clothes. I whimper and hold my legs open a little wider.

“What a pretty sight.” He practically purrs.

“Gladio! Alpha!” I whine, need coursing through me.

“MY Omega.” He snarls, crawling over me.

“Yes! All yours Alpha! Please!” I pant, desperate for him.

“I can smell those other males on you.” He hisses, grabbing me by the throat.

“I’m sorry! Need you! Please!” I whimper, squirming beneath him.

He rumbles deep in his chest and then slams into me. I scream out as his cock fills me, stretching me harshly. My legs wrap around his waist and my hands grip at his back, nails biting into his flesh. My slick gushes out, coating his cock and running down my ass to drip onto the bed. His teeth sink into my scent glands and I scream as I cum, his knot already forming as my walls clamp around him. He doesn’t slow his furious pace even as my vision flashes white.

“Mine.” He snarls as he cums too.

I mewl as he fills me with his seed, his knot catching on my walls and locking us together. I cry out as his hot seed fills my womb, causing my heat to calm for now.

“Mine.” He whispers, kissing over my neck.

“Yours.” I mewl, holding him tightly.

“I’m sorry I’ve neglected you.” He rumbles, flipping us over so I’m snuggled on his chest.

“I understand you’re busy.” I whisper, kissing over his chest.

“I’m going to take some time off.” He says, running his fingers through my hair.

“Thank you!” I squeak with a happy grin.

“Anything for my Omega. Plus, I can’t wait to see you swell with my pups.” He smirks.


	2. Soulmates (Gladio/OFC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A commission from Tumblr.  
> Amalthea belongs to Jezsiema on Tumblr.

Soulmates

Amalthea runs through the city. She can’t believe the Empire attacked Insomnia! As a Kingsglaive she should still be in the palace, still fighting the invaders, but the King is dead and Cor gave her orders to run and find the Prince. Her duty is to get to Noctis. He’s the King now after all.   
She pulls out her phone, hoping to tell Gladio what’s happening, but an Empire soldier suddenly charges at her. He swings at her and she warps behind him on reflex, dropping her phone as she does. Just as she appears behind him, the soldier steps on her phone. She groans as it smashes to dust and then growls in anger. She attacks the soldier with blind fury, slicing and hitting him with deadly precision. Once his body drops she looks at her phone. How is she going to find Gladio now? She heads off again, turning a corner just in time to see a pregnant woman about to be killed.   
She warps into the soldier, knocking him back. She fights as hard as she can, protecting the woman. The soldier gets a lucky blow to her head but she barely notices it. Amalthea manages to take him down and usher the woman from the city. Just as they get to an evacuation transport, Amalthea’s head feels like it’s exploding. She screams out and collapses. The last thing she’s aware of before the world goes black, is being lifted onto the transport.

 

Gladio is frantic to meet up with Cor, to find out what’s going on.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Ignis tells him.

“Then why can’t I reach her? We’ve seen the city but I can’t get hold of Amalthea! Iris hasn’t seen her!” Gladio snarls, frustration ripping through him.

As soon as they spot Cor, Gladio is on him.

“Where is she?! Where’s Amalthea?!” Gladio demands, grabbing Cor by his shirt.

The others gasp, expecting Cor to react violently but all he does is sigh.

“I don’t know. The last I saw, she was running from the palace like I told her to after King Regis died. I haven’t heard from her since. Maybe Iris?” Cor says, looking terrified for the first time the guys have ever seen.

“Iris is safe in Lestallum but she hasn’t heard from Amalthea either. What if she’s…” Gladio trails off, tears filling his eyes.

“No! She’s not dead! She can’t be!” Cor snaps.

“You really seem to care about her?” Noctis says quietly.

Cor blinks and looks heartbroken for a minute but then he looks like the inscrutable immortal they’re used to.

“We have other matters to see to.” Cor demands.

Gladio isn’t happy but he nods, knowing Cor is right.

 

Cor wanders in a daze, lost in despair. He’s managed to lose two Kings and his own daughter, not that she ever got to know that. He failed! Failed everyone! He failed his friend twice by first letting Regis die and then losing his son. He failed his wife twice too, first by not being with her when she passed and then by losing their daughter.

“Amalthea!” He calls as he sees a girl with blue and purple hair.

The young woman turns around as he grabs her elbow and his heart sinks as he sees it’s not Amalthea.

“Sorry, I thought you were my daughter.” He explains.

“It’s okay.” She smiles.

“My daughter…she used to have the exact same hair colour.” He says softly.

“I decided to dye after I saw a coma patient with it. I’m sorry about your daughter.”

“What coma patient? What hospital?” He demands, hope blossoming again.

She blinks in shock but gives him the info. He rushes off immediately and soon arrives at the hospital. He finally manages to get to see the patient the girl told him about and he almost sobs. Laying there, covered in wires and surrounded by strange beeping machines, is Amalthea. She’s alive. He immediately pulls out his phone to call Gladio but just then the Doctor walks up to him.

“Hello Sir. Are you a relative of Jane Doe’s?” The Doctor asks.

“Her name is Amalthea Claudious and she’s my daughter.” Cor says, holding himself together.

“I’ll have her charts updated.” The Doctor says gently.

“What happened?” Cor demands.

“Some kind of head injury as she fled Insomnia. She’s been in a coma ever since. I’m truly sorry, but I’m afraid it’s not likely that she will ever wake again.” The Doctor states.

Cor nods numbly, taking his place by her bedside. He puts his phone away. Gladio already came to the realisation that she died and they’ve just lost Noctis. Gladio would be destroyed if he was told she was alive but then she died anyway. It’s better for him to move on without the added heartache. Cor sighs, hating his decision but knowing it’s the right one.

 

Gladio walks the perimeter of the cabins land, looking for any sign of a trap. He doesn’t like this. After two years, Cor called him and told Gladio to meet him here. Why would Cor need to see him after all this time? And why at a cabin in the middle of nowhere? After a couple of checks, Gladio decides that all he can do is knock and see. He knocks on the door and gasps in shock.

“Gladio?”

“Amalthea? You’re alive?!” Gladio chokes out.

“C-come in?” She asks, gesturing inside.

He wanders inside in shock.

“I thought you were dead.” He states calmly.

Too calmly, she knows.

“I almost did.” She says softly.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me where you were?!” He yells, his emotions getting the best of him.

“I wanted to, so much.” She says, tears filling her eyes.

“Then why didn’t you?! Was it Cor?! Did he stop you?!” He demands, his eyes almost golden with his fury.

“No, he kept telling me I should tell you. He’s probably the reason you know now.” She sobs, tears streaking her face.

“Then why?!” He screams.

He’s barely an inch in front of her, vibrating with fury. His hands are clenched and she knows it’s to stop himself from grabbing her.

“I was scared.” She whispers, covering her face with her hands.

Gladio’s anger vanishes in the face of her small body shaking with sobs. He wraps her in his arms, rubbing her back. He picks her up and sits on the sofa, letting her curl up in his lap.

“There’s no need to cry just explain things to me. I thought you were dead. That I’d never see you again.” Gladio murmurs, tears filling his eyes.

“I was injured during my escape from Insomnia. I was hit on the head and ended up in a coma.” She begins to explain.

“What?! How come no-one knew?” Gladio gasps, pushing her away slightly to look at her.

“I didn’t have any I.D. My Father only found me by accident.” She mutters.

“Your Father? Babe, your Father…”

“Is Cor. Yeah, I know, it was a shock to me too but it’s true.” She chuckles.

Gladio is shocked by the news that Cor is her Father but then he realises what that means.

“He knew you were alive and he didn’t tell me!” He growls.

“He was looking out for you and then respecting my wishes.” She says softly, getting out of Gladio’s lap to pace.

“Looking out for me?! By letting me mourn the woman I love even though she isn’t dead?!” Gladio shouts, standing up.

“You don’t understand!” She shouts back.

“Then explain it to me!”

“Calm down then!”

“Calm down?! Calm down?!” He screams, voice cracking with emotion as he swings his fist and slams it into the wall.

“Gladio!” Amalthea gasps, rushing to check his hand.

“Sorry about your wall.” He whispers, ashamed of his lack of control.

“I’m more worried about your hand.” She smiles.

“It’s fine.” He shrugs.

“When my Father found me, I was in a coma. The doctors didn’t think I would pull through. That’s why he didn’t tell you.” She explains whilst she checks his hand.

“He should’ve told me anyway. I would’ve been able to say goodbye.” Gladio replies, sorrow filling his voice.

“He did what he thought was best.”

“So, why wasn’t I told when you woke up?” He snaps, pulling his hand from her grasp.

“I…asked him not to.” She whispers, looking at the floor.

“Why?” He gasps.

She winces at how heartbroken that one word sounds.

“I only woke up a few months ago. I needed to relearn how to do things for myself. I didn’t want you to see me like that. I planned to tell you once I was better but…” She trails off.

“But?” Gladio snaps.

“I was scared.” She whispers.

“Scared? Of what?” He asks softly.

“That you wouldn’t care. That you’d moved on with someone else. That you don’t love me anymore.” She sobs, terrified that she might be right.

Gladio sweeps her into a bear hug, lifting her off the ground so she wraps her legs around his waist by reflex.

“Amalthea, Babe, I love you. I have always and will always love you! You’re my heart, my soul, my everything! There could never be anyone else but you!” Gladio whispers, staring deep into her eyes.

“I feel the same about you.” She declares, tears falling down her face.

“I can’t believe you’re really alive.” He chokes out past his own tears.

She grins as she wipes his tears with her thumbs. Gladio leans forwards to kiss up her tears and then captures her mouth. Their kiss starts off gentle but becomes more passionate as their emotions run free. Amalthea’s hands run into his hair, puling him closer, as Gladio’s hands squeeze her ass harshly.

“Bedroom?” He rumbles as they part for air.

“Down the hall, second door on the left.” She gasps, kissing and nipping at his neck.

He walks towards the bedroom, groaning as she sucks a mark into his neck, and kicks the door shut behind them. He slowly lowers her to the bed, almost scared of letting her go in case she disappears. He pulls her clothes off hastily, only stopping long enough for her to pull his top over his head. She leans up to undo his belt and trousers, pulling his cock out and moaning as she finally gets to feel him again.

“Are you sure about this?” Gladio asks, letting out a groan of need.

“I need you, Gladdy, please.” She whines, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him down.

“I need you too, Babe. Need to feel that you’re really here.” He gasps.

“Yes! Please! Gladdy.” She whimpers, tightening her legs even more.

“Easy Babe, have a little patience.” He chuckles.

She groans but cries out as he sucks a nipple into his mouth. She clings to his hair as he tortures first one breast and then the other. Her legs drop to the bed and she moans as she feels his fingers at her entrance. He pushes one finger into her dripping core and she whines.

“Gladdy, no more, please! I need you!” She sobs.

He growls, replacing his finger with his cock. She screams out in pleasure as he stretches her open. Her nails dig into his back as she clings to him.

“Fuck! I’ve missed this, missed you.” He gasps, shuddering above her.

“I’ve missed you too.” She whines.

He begins to rock into her, slow and deep. She mewls as he slides over her g-spot with every movement. He rubs her clit, making her choke out a gasp as she feels her climax building. Amalthea’s eyes flutter open for a second and she almost cums right then at the sight of him. Gladio’s hair is a matted mess from her hands and it’s stuck to his forehead due to the sheen of sweat on his skin. He eyes are dark from lust and his face is flushed.

“Cum for me Babe.” He groans, cock twitching inside her.

She cries out as his words tip her over the edge, arching beneath him. He growls, claiming her mouth as he cums deep inside her. They cling to each other as they come back down, panting for breath.

“Stay.” Amalthea whispers, stroking his hair behind his ears.

“Always.” He smiles down at her.

She smiles up at him and he kisses her again, all their love pouring into each other. Gladio pulls away from her and stands up, searching his pockets.

“Gladio?” Amalthea asks, scared that he’s going to leave.

He pulls something out of his pocket and turns back to her.

“I bought this before we left for the road trip. I was going to do this when we got back but, well…” Gladio trails off.

“Gladdy?” She asks, sitting up.

“Will you marry me?” Gladio asks nervously, dropping to one knee.

She just blinks at him in shock and then lunges at him.

“Yes! Yes!” She squeals.

He grins at her happily, putting the ring onto her finger. They spend the rest of the day getting reacquainted and when Cor returns, he’s so happy he gave Gladio that call.


	3. Prompt 9 (Gladio/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Reebgirl13

Prompt 9

“Please! Don’t take our daughter! She’s pure and innocent!” My Father pleads with the daemon’s men.

They ignore him and continue to lead me away. I walk with them, tears streaming down my face, all the way to the daemon’s castle. I’m lead into his great hall where he’s sitting on his throne.

“Your new pet, Master.” One of the soldiers says as they bow and leave.

Gladio, the daemon King, stalks towards me. He circles me with a hungry smirk.

“You look so good. Pure and angelic.” He purrs, eyes shining with lust as he pushes my dress off my shoulders, so it pools at my feet.

“Hey, you could say I was the angel to your demon.” I smile as I drop to my knees.

“I could, but I won’t. You’re just as rotten as me.” He smirks, pulling his cock free.

“Fair enough.” I chuckle.

I look into his eyes as I swallow his cock into my throat just the way I know he likes it. He groans and grips my hair, tugging it harshly as I begin to bob my head.

“Be my Queen.” He pants, balls tightening as he begins to get close.

I continue my ministrations, adding my teeth to the mix, and he hisses as he cums down her throat. I swallow every drop and then lick him clean.

“You really mean that?” I gasp as I pull off him with a pop.

“I’m sick of sneaking into your room at night.” He snaps, stroking my cheek.

“So that’s why you sent your men to get me in public.” I smile, standing up.

“Yes.” He growls.

“I’d love to be your Queen.” She squeals.

He grins and kisses her passionately.


	4. You're All Wet (Gladio/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Reebgirl13

You’re All Wet

“I hate the rain.” I grumble as we trudge back to our motel room.

“It’s not that bad.” Gladio laughs ahead of us.

“Says the human tree.” I snap.

The guys all laugh at me and I growl. We finally reach the motel and I head straight for the room.

“Noctis and Prompto, go pay for our room. Gladio get the supplies from the car and I’ll pop to the store and see what ingredients I can find.” Ignis says as I walk ahead.

I walk into the room and just stand there enjoying the warm room.

“Got the supplies so…” Gladio trails off as he stares at me.

“What?” I snap.

“You’re all wet.” He whispers.

“No! You don’t say! Wow you’re so perceptive!” I snap, crossing my arms over my chest.

“No, I mean, you’re all wet.” He says, gesturing at me.

I sigh in exasperation, glancing down before I try to kill him and see what he means. My top has gotten soaked and therefore has become see-through. I gasp and look back at him. His eyes have darkened and suddenly I’m wet in a whole different way. We stare at each other and he goes to step towards me but just then, Noctis and Prompto come into the room. The moment ends and I step over to Gladio to grab my bag of clothes.

“Later, Little Girl.” Gladio whispers in my ear.

I gulp and look up at him with wide eyes. He smirks at me and I feel a shiver of awareness run through me. Maybe the rain wasn’t that bad after all.


	5. Prompt (Alpha Gladio/Omega Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt- How about you make me?
> 
> Written for- Reebgirl13

Prompt

I sigh as I watch Noctis, Ignis and Prompto leave the motel room, knowing I’m about to be told off by Gladio. They look at me with sympathy but we all know they won’t interfere between an Alpha and his Omega.

“What were you thinking?” Gladio snarls as soon as the door closes.

“That my Mate and friends needed help!” I state, not backing down.

“You could’ve gotten killed!” He shouts.

“So could you!” I snap.

“It’s part of my job!” He growls, stepping right up to me.

“I’m just as capable as you!” I snarl.

“Next time, stay in the damn car like I told you!”

“How about you make me?” I growl.

He growls in frustration and grabs my upper arms.

“I can’t lose you!”

“You won’t.”

He kisses me desperately and I moan into his kiss. He grabs me by my ass and carries me to the bed, dropping me down as we pull at each other’s clothes. He groans as his cock rubs against my slick pussy and thrusts inside. I arch with a cry, legs wrapping around his waist and nails dragging down his back. He fucks me hard and fast but I love it. I bare my throat and he bites down on it.

“Knot me, Alpha!” I whine.

“Cum for me then, Omega!” He growls, rubbing my clit.

I scream as I cum, slick gushing over him. His knot swells, catching on my walls as he cums too, filling me so much my abdomen swells. We kiss gently this time, both panting for breath. 

“I thought you were going to die.” He whispers.

“Then you know how I felt watching you. I could no more stand by and watch than you could’ve if it was me.” I say softly.

“Why did I have to fall for such a pain in the ass?” He chuckles.

“Coz it’s what appeals to you most. You’d get bored if I was a quiet and submissive Omega.” I laugh.

“Dammit, you’re right.”

“I know.” I grin.


	6. Prompt (Noctis/Nero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- DarkAya4ever  
> Based off prompts- 16-Half dressed sex  
>  17-Hard/Rough Sex  
>  24- Role playing

Prompt 16&17&24

Nero sneaks through Noctis’ open window and gasps as a blade is held at his throat.

“Did you really think you could sneak up on me Templar?” Noctis snarls in Nero’s ear.

“What are you going to do, Assassin? Kill me?” Nero growls.

“Oh, I have a far better idea.” Noctis purrs.

“And what would that be?” Nero demands, voice growing husky.

Noctis pins Nero to the wall by the back of his neck and yanks both their trousers down. Nero moans as Noctis slaps his ass. Nero cries out as Noctis slams his cock deep inside Nero’s ass. They both moans as Noctis fucks him hard.

“You fucking like this, don’t you Templar?” Noctis growls into Nero’s ear.

“Yes! Fuck yes!” Nero whines, stroking his own cock.

Noctis groans, biting down on Nero’s shoulder. Nero cries out and cums all over his hand and the wall. Noctis moans and cums too, filling Nero’s ass. They both pant as they come back down.

“Are you okay? I wasn’t too rough, was I?” Noctis asks, pulling out of Nero.

“Hell no! I loved it! We might just have to roleplay like this for every assassin’s festival.” Nero grins, turning around.

“Deal.” Noctis grins.


End file.
